Switch modules may connect incoming and outgoing cables of a network of electronic devices such as a local area network (“LAN”). Switch modules not only connect network nodes, but connect the network to the Internet or another network. The use of switch modules allows for moving individual electronic devices to different groups in the network by disconnecting cables and reconnecting them elsewhere on the same or other switch modules. Also, switch modules need to be serviced where the cables attached to them need to be removed and reinstalled.